


The Pirate and the Prince

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cheesy Romance Novels, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: A prince who is set to marry a princess the following morning.The pirate wants to confess his love but will it be enough to stop the wedding?Poe and Finn will have to figure out who’s playing the prince and who is more the pirate type.  Then, they’ll have to find an unused transport and some robes…





	The Pirate and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This fic originally appeared as a chapter in my multi-chapter fic [Bad Romance.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7848733?view_full_work=true)
> 
> For the sake of the timeline of the Same Universe, Different Day series, I've made it into a stand-alone fic.

The more of these silly novels that Finn read ( _damn you, Poe, for turning me onto these things!_ ), the more the idea seeped in. 

 

He’d be reading an especially hot scene and suddenly, he’d be picturing Poe...Poe as the dashing young thief trying to escape the Hutts and ending up with his back pressed against a wall while Finn pounded into him; Poe as the jaded moisture farmer and Finn as the man who melts his heart; Poe as a prince and Finn as a pirate… 

 

Finn licked his lips.

 

_Mature adult conversation_ , he told himself.  _I just need to tell Poe what I want and hope he’s willing to go along with it._

 

Thirty seconds into the conversation, Finn realized he shouldn’t have worried.  Poe was not only on board with the idea; he very enthusiastically started making plans…

 

**# # # #**

 

_**The Pirate and the Prince** _ **, page 193:**

Dex stood in the shadows watching Raymound’s men load the transport.  Tomorrow, Raymound would be married and then he and his princess would fly to Coruscant for the beginning of a year-long honeymoon.

 

Dex couldn’t pin down what he was feeling as the men loaded food and clothing onto the ship.  Anger, jealousy, sadness, regret, it all seemed to blend together.  _Why am I even here_ , he thought.  It was bad enough that he was on a core world—he may have given up his ship and the pirating life, but there was still a price on his head—but to be standing in the shadows of the palace was stupid.  If someone spotted him, there wouldn’t be a trial.  If he was lucky, they’d throw him in the dungeons.  Most likely, they’d simply shoot him.

 

Dex’s breath caught when Raymound appeared.  The Prince looked so different now—smiling, clean, and dressed in the elegant robes of his people.  Raymound walked up the ramp, supervising the last of the items coming in and then laughed with the man in charge of loading the transport. 

 

After a few minutes, all of the workers left.  Raymound stood alone at the top of the ramp, framed by the light from the ship.  Dex stood in the darkness, feeling the chill in the air, and he tried to tell himself that he could go now.  _I only wanted to see him, and I’ve done that_ , he said to himself.  But his legs weren’t moving.  His eyes wouldn’t budge from Raymound’s form. 

 

Raymound walked back into the ship, and Dex found himself drawn to it.  Even though he knew this was stupid, knew he was going to get caught and then get killed, he didn’t stop.  In fact, as he reached the ramp, he sped up, jogging up it and then pressing the button at the top so that the ramp would close.

 

“Hey!” came a voice from the cockpit.  “I’m still in here—” 

 

Raymound froze as he took in Dex.  The look on his face was inscrutable.  Dex wanted to speak, but he suddenly found he couldn’t.  “Dex, what are you doing here,” Raymound asked quietly.

 

“I…I…”  _Dammit, I used to be a pirate.  I used to stare down Hutts for a living and laugh at Imperial troopers.  I can do this_.  Dex tried to sound casual and self-assured.  “I hear you’re getting married tomorrow.”

 

Raymound nodded.  “I am.”

 

“I hear she’s lovely.”

 

Raymound tensed slightly.  “She is.”

 

“Do you love her,” Dex asked, hoping against hope that the fear didn’t bleed through his voice.

 

“What,” Raymound asked.  “What kind of question is that?”

 

“A simple one.  Do you love her?”

 

“I’m marrying her, aren’t I,” Raymound said, turning back to the cockpit, where he began flipping switches.

 

Dex pressed forward.  “That’s still not an answer!”

 

Raymound turned and spat out, “Well, I’m sorry, but it’s the only answer you’re going to get.”  He turned back to the console.  “What are you even doing here?  I would’ve thought you’d be off spending your reward.”

 

For some reason, Dex found hope in the anger in Raymound’s voice.  “I didn’t take the reward.  Rest of the crew did.  That’s when I left the Spider.”

“So who are you flying with now?” Raymound’s voice had lost a bit of its edge.

 

“No one.  Decided that it might be time to look into alternative occupations.  Something a bit more legal or at least a bit more respectable.”

 

Raymound spun around.  “You gave it up?”

 

Dex leaned against the door and nodded.  “Seemed like the right thing to do.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Dex looked down.  “Would it have mattered?”  _This was a mistake_. “You’re a prince and I’m…”  Dex turned and began to walk back to the ramp.  “I shouldn’t have come.”

 

Raymound followed.  “So you’re just running away…again?””

 

Dex spun.  “And what’s it to you, _highness_?”

 

Raymound crossed the space between them in four quick steps.  “You are an arrogant, ungrateful, lying piece of—”

 

“Ungrateful?  How am I ungrateful?”

 

They were speaking over each other.

 

“You have the nerve to show up here…”

 

“…so blasted important because you’re a prince…”

 

“…fearsome pirate who loves ‘em and leaves ‘em…”

 

“…made it clear that I wasn’t worthy….”

 

As they kept yelling, suddenly their hands were grasping at each other’s clothes.  Dex was pulling off Raymound’s robes.  Raymound was untying Dex’s shirt.

 

“…and another thing…”

 

“…egotistical, nerferding…”

 

“…irritating…”

 

“…starry-eyed moof-milking…”

 

Dex started laughing.  He stepped away from Raymound, his pants bunched around his boots.  He began kicking them off as he tried to catch his breath.  “I’m…I’m…I’m what?”

 

Raymound crossed his arms in front of his naked torso.  “I believe I called you a starry-eyed moof-milking nit wit.”

 

Dex pitched forward into another round of guffaws.  “That’s what I thought.”  He looked up at Raymound and shook his head.  “Is that the best they can teach you in prince school?”  He finally got both boots off and stepped out of his pants.

 

Raymound crowded into Dex’s space, grabbing Dex’s shoulders.  His voice was low and dangerous.  “Why are you here, Dex?”

 

Dex looked up at Raymound and suddenly all mirth was gone.  “Don’t marry her.”

 

“Why not,” Raymound whispered.

 

“Because…”  Dex took in a deep breath.  _Just say it.  Just say it, dammit._   “Because…” 

 

Raymound waited two seconds before he pushed away from Dex.  “You should go,” he said, bending down to retrieve his robes.  He started walking to the cockpit.

 

“I love you,” Dex said.

 

Raymound stopped.  He didn’t speak; he didn’t move.  Dex couldn’t even be sure if he was still breathing.

 

“I said I love you,” Dex said louder.

 

Raymound still didn’t respond.

 

“Did you hear me, you spoiled brat?” Dex said, stomping over to the other man.  He grabbed Raymound’s arm and spun him around.  “I love you!”

 

Raymound’s eyes were full of tears.  He dropped the robes and launched himself at Dex, pressing his lips into Dex’s, wrapping his arms around him. 

 

Dex surrendered into the kiss with a low moan, and as his hands began moving over Raymound’s…

 

 

 

“What’s got you so focused?” Poe’s voice cut through the magical fog Finn was in.

 

Finn’s entire body reacted.  _Nooooooo!_   _It was just getting to the good part!_

 

_Play it cool. Play it cool._   “One of your novels,” Finn said.  “Ummmmmm, _The Pirate and the Prince_.”

 

Poe smiled.  “That’s a good one.”  He thumped down onto his bed, kicking off his boots.  “But I thought my taste in romance novels was, and I quote _abysmal_.”

 

“It is,” Finn said.  _Doesn’t mean parts of them aren’t good_.  “I was bored.”

 

“Ummm-hmmmm,” Poe said, not believing a word of it.  “What part are you at?”

 

“Dex has just confronted Raymound on the transport, told him that he loves him.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “That’s the best part.”  He shook his head.  “Man, the sex in that scene…”

 

_Yeah Dameron?  You mean the sex you interrupted?_   “It’s good?”

 

Poe’s eyes suddenly got smoky and seductive.  Poe raised an eyebrow.  “I could give you a demonstration.”

 

Finn laughed.  “Does that,” Finn gestured to Poe’s face, “really work on people?”

 

Poe leaned forward.  “I don’t know.  Does it?”

 

Finn wiped a tear from his eye, he laughed so hard.  “You’re as bad as the characters from these books.”

 

He saw the moment the idea bloomed in Poe’s head.  Poe sat up, his face full of hope.  “Poe?”

 

“You know, next week, we’re due to bring in a bunch of retired and decommissioned Republic ships.  There has to be an old transport among the loot.”

 

Finn couldn’t help his smile.  “And you think we could…”

 

Poe tried to sound casual, “I mean after that conversation we had a few weeks ago, I just thought that...  I mean, you were up for it with _The Knight’s Dilemma_.” 

 

Finn couldn’t help the shudder that passed through him at the thought of that night. 

Poe leaned in closer, whispering in Finn’s ear, “Remember how hot it was?”

 

Finn closed his eyes; he loved the warmth of Poe’s breath on his neck.  “Ummmmm,” Finn hummed.  “I like to think most of that was us.”

 

“True,” Poe said, kissing around Finn’s ear.  “But the prompt didn’t hurt.”

 

“No,” Finn agreed.  “It didn’t.”  As Poe licked a particularly sensitive spot on Finn’s neck, Finn moaned.

 

“So what do you say, baby?”

 

“Hmmmm?” Finn said, lost in what Poe’s very dangerous tongue was currently doing to the back of his neck.  A brush of stubble and Finn couldn’t remember his own name.  “Ohhhhhh, yeah.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “I’m going to take that as a yes.”  He then refocused on the task at hand.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn sat in the hangar watching Poe and the other pilots as they climbed over, around, and through a set of ships that the Resistance had manage to “inherit” from the Republic.  Poe jogged over.  “Most of ‘em aren’t as bad as they look.  A little tinkering and some upgrades and we’re gonna have a decent fleet to work with.  Well, at least by our standards.”  He flopped down onto the ground next to Finn and leaned in.  “And there’s a small transport over there,” Poe pointed with his chin, “that I think might be perfect…”

 

Finn blushed and coughed loudly as a tech walked by.  Poe smiled.  “In all the years of my life, I’m pretty sure I’m never going to get over bashful Finn.”

 

“It’s more ‘ _likes to keep his sex life private’_ Finn,” Finn whispered. 

 

Poe laughed.  “Then we should probably both learn to be a bit quieter.”

 

Finn shook his head, refusing to think about who shared walls with either him or Poe.

 

Poe bumped his shoulder into Finn’s.  “So, speaking of operation…Pirate’s Booty…”

 

“We are NOT calling it that!”

 

“Oh come on!  It’s perfect!”

 

Finn leveled his best _don’t-mess-with-me-Dameron_ look at Poe.  “Pick another name, Poe.”

 

“Fine.  Operation…oh, I don’t know.  Operation…”  Poe chuckled.  “Seriously, buddy, I can’t think of another name.  Pirate’s Booty is just so perfect.  It works on so many levels.”

 

Finn ignored him.  “Operation Poe’s Pushing His Luck.  Now, what about it?”

 

Poe pretended to pout.  “Fine.  Operation Poe’s Pushing His Luck should be a go in about three days, assuming we’re both on base.”

 

Finn tensed slightly.  That was always a big assumption to make.  The likelihood that Poe might get sent out on a mission was always high, and now that Finn had become a full-fledged member of the Pathfinders, he could be leaving at any time as well.

 

Poe took Finn’s hand.  “Hope for the best, Finn.”

 

Finn nodded.  “So, three days from now.”

 

“And I’ll make sure to assign the work rotations so no one is in that part of the hangar.”

 

“Sounds good,” Finn said, still a little distracted by the possibility that they could be planning this little rendezvous and never get to see it through.

 

Poe squeezed his hand.  “Come back to me, babe.”

 

Finn blinked.  “Yeah, sorry.  It’s just…”

 

Poe nodded, “I know.”  He brought Finn’s hand up to his mouth and lightly pressed his lips to Finn’s knuckles.  After a moment, he said, “So that just leaves us figuring out who is going to be the prince and who is going to be the pirate.”

 

Finn said, “Well, that’s easy.”

 

“I thought so too.”

 

At the same time, they both said, “You should be the prince.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Poe let go of Finn’s hand.  “You think _I_ should be the prince?”

 

“Of course!  Look at you!  You’re just the type.”  Finn leaned in close, as if sharing the biggest secret of his life with Poe.  “Every time I read one of those kriffing novels about a prince, I always imagine it’s you.”

 

Poe pulled back, stunned.  “Me?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

“Scruffy, hotshot pilot me?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Poe burst out laughing.  Finn looked hurt.  “No, Finn.  I’m sorry.  I’m not laughing at you.  I just…I’m the least princely person in the entire galaxy.”

 

“Not to me,” Finn said quietly.

 

Poe was pretty sure his heart broke into a million pieces at that.

 

“Besides,” Finn said.  “It isn’t much of a leap to go from Stormtrooper to pirate.”  Finn looked down at the permacrete underneath him.

 

Poe felt the tears in his eyes.  This was supposed to be a sexy role playing fantasy, not anything serious.

 

“Finn,” he said, reaching up and cupping his boyfriend’s face.  “Finn, look at me.”  Finn looked up.  “If you want me to be the prince, I’ll be the prince, but babe, I’ve got to tell you, if there was ever a being in the entire ‘verse who embodied what it means to be a prince, it’s you.  You’re kind; you’re brave; you’re fair; you’re intelligent and witty and beautiful and...and frankly, I am in awe that someone like you chose someone like me.”

 

“You mean the best pilot in the Resistance?”

 

“Well, I mean I might bring something to the table, but…”

 

Finn leaned over and kissed him.  “I love you, Poe Dameron.”  

 

Finn froze.  It was the first time either of them had said that _.  Kriffing hell, I said it way too early.  He’s going to bolt.  He’s going to run.  Oh Kriff!_  

 

Poe’s eyes went wide. 

 

_Say something you nerfherder!_ Finn thought.  _Don’t leave me hanging like this.  KRIFFFFFF!_

 

The smile that broke across Poe’s face at that moment was unlike any Finn had ever seen the pilot wear.  It was at once full of relief, satisfaction, joy, and wonder.  It was the most beautiful thing Finn had ever seen in his life.

 

“Stars, Finn, I’m so in love with you it hurts.”

 

He surged forward, pulling Finn into a kiss.  Finn could feel the tears running down Poe’s cheeks.  He wrapped his hands around his boyfriend. 

 

For several minutes, they let themselves get lost in the kiss.  Then, Karé walked up to them.  “Poe?  Poe?  Dameron!” she yelled.

 

Poe broke off the kiss, leaving just enough space to talk, but keeping his hand on the back of Finn’s head.  “What is it, Kun,” he growled.

 

“Oh never mind me, only the General and Admiral Statura are headed this way for an update on our progress.  Thought you might want to at least pretend to be doing your job instead of canoodling with Finn.”

 

Finn began laughing.  Poe closed his eyes, hating that he and Finn couldn’t continue this.  “I’ll be right there, Karé.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” she said, walking away.

 

Poe got up.  “And we will be continuing this…conversation later in my room.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Finn said, offering him a lazy salute.

 

“And you are definitely playing the prince, Finn,” Poe said jogging back into the hangar.

 

**# # # #**

 

At this point, Finn was fairly certain that all of the subterfuge, the costumes, the promising they were “really going to get into character,” and all of that was for naught because...  Well, if there was anything better than being with Poe Dameron, it was being with Poe Dameron after you’ve both said “I love you.”

 

Over the previous three days, Finn had had so much sex—so much life affirming, thank-the-maker-I-found-you sex—that he was pretty sure neither of them was going to have the stamina to pull this off anyway.  And he didn’t care.  He couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face.  _I love Poe Dameron and Poe Dameron loves me._  

 

And the cherry on top of all of this was that it had been blessedly quiet the past three days; no missions.  No waking up to find the other one gone.  No worrying that he wasn’t coming back.  Three glorious days Finn could bask in something that as a Stormtrooper, he never knew he could have.

 

Finn shook his head as he walked up the ramp of the transport.  _Kriff, I really am becoming as bad as a character in one of those novels…_

 

**# # # #**

 

True to the novel, Poe watched Finn from the shadows, which to be honest, felt a little creepy, but he was determined to play his part and that part required him to be a little creepy.  He watched Finn go inside the transport and was giving him enough time to change into his costume.  He about to make his move when Snap walked by.

 

“Snap!” Poe said, hoping Snap didn’t pay close attention to what he was wearing.

 

“Poe,” Snap nodded.

 

“You’re out here late,” Poe said.  _Please don’t be going to the transport.  Please don’t be going to the transport._

 

“Yeah, I wanted to give that A-wing one last look before I shut down for the night,” Snap said. 

 

Poe breathed an inward sigh of relief.  The A-wing was on the other side of the hangar.  “Good,” Poe said.  “See you tomorrow!”

 

“Tomorrow,” Snap echoed, walking away.

 

As Poe started for the transport, he missed Snap turn and give Poe’s outfit a befuddled once over.  Snap shrugged and continued to the A-wing.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe closed the transport ramp and heaved out an audible sigh.  He then squared his shoulders.  _Time to be a pirate_.

 

Finn’s voice carried out of the cockpit.  “Hey, I’m still in here…”  He came to the door and started giggling.

 

Poe tried to keep a straight face, but almost immediately smiled.  “Finn!”

 

“Sorry, Poe, it’s just you looked so serious and…”  He couldn’t talk for laughing so hard.

 

Poe walked over to him.  “I thought we were supposed to stay in character.”

 

“I know!” Finn said, trying to catch his breath.  “I’m sorry, babe.  It’s just…” He smiled.  “This was a lot easier when we didn’t have to talk.”  Finn took a deep breath and settled his face.  “I’m good.  I can do this.”

 

Poe nodded and realized it was taking all of his self-control not to laugh.  _Don’t break character.  Don’t break character_.

 

Poe walked back over to the ramp and turned.

 

Finn’s entire countenance had changed.  He fixed a steely glare on Poe.  “What are you doing here?”

 

_Don’t laugh.  Don’t laugh.  Don’t laugh_.  Poe managed to sputter out, “I hear you’re getting married tomorrow.”

 

Finn nodded.  “I am.”

 

“You love her?” Poe said.  For some reason, Finn being serious made Poe want to giggle.  _Keep it together, Dameron_.

 

“I’m marrying her, aren’t I,” Finn said, turning and moving into the cockpit.

 

Poe followed.  “That’s not an answer!”  As he burst into the cockpit, he saw Finn smiling, trying hard not to laugh.  Poe broke, “Why is this so hard?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “I don’t know!”  He was trying to catch his breath.  “You’re a spy.  And I was a kriffing Stormtrooper!  I had to act all the time.”

 

Poe raised an eyebrow.

 

Finn leaned back onto the console.  “The First Order aren’t big fans of sympathy, being nice, not enjoying killing innocent villagers.  Kind of had to learn how to hide a lot.  Even with the helmet.”  Finn saw Poe about to transition into his overprotective I-hate-what-they-did-to-you mode, so he quickly added, “I should be able to say a few cheesy lines from a trashy romance novel without laughing.”

 

Finn slid into the pilot’s chair, shaking his head.  He smiled up at Poe who crossed over to him.  “I kind of like that you’re so earnest,” Poe said.

 

“Earnest?”

 

“It’s a word,” Poe said, taking Finn’s hands and interlacing their fingers.

 

“I know it’s a word, Dameron.  It just seemed a little extravagant.”  Finn looked at their fingers, marveling in how something so simple could feel so reassuring.

 

“I’ll try to dumb down my compliments from now on,” Poe said, tugging.

 

Finn stood up, “Thanks.”  He leaned in for a quick kiss.

 

“Welcome,” Poe said, kissing him again.

 

“So should we…”  Finn kissed Poe, letting himself linger this time.

 

As Finn finally pulled back, Poe said, “Yeah, probably should…”  He came back in for another kiss.

 

“Ummmmmmmm,” Finn hummed. 

 

Poe pulled back.  “Huh?”

 

“Shhhhhhhhh,” Finn said, wrapping his hands tightly around Poe’s waist and dragging him into another kiss.  “Stop talking.”

 

Poe broke off the kiss just long enough to say, “You’re the one still talking.”

 

“Shhhhhhhhh.”  Finn moved to Poe’s neck and quickly sucked a bruise on Poe’s collarbone. 

 

“Ohhhhhhhh,” Poe said.  “That escalated quickly.”

 

“Shut up, Poe,” Finn said nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck.

 

Poe smiled and opened his mouth to deliver another quip.  Finn suddenly took Poe’s face in his hands.  “Shut up, Poe, and convince me not to marry that girl tomorrow.”  He pressed his lips into Poe’s. 

 

Poe smiled and grabbed Finn’s shoulders, guiding him to the pilot’s seat.  He pressed Finn down into it and then landed on his knees in front of him.  He began pushing up the robes of Finn’s costume.  When his hands found Finn’s legs, he began rubbing up and down Finn’s thighs.  He suddenly stilled.  “You’re not wearing underwear.”

 

Finn laughed.  “I thought the whole point was that we were going to have sex, so I didn’t see the need.”

 

“Oh, I’m not complaining,” Poe said.  He began tunneling his head under the robes.  “I’m a big fan of Finn without underwear.  Finn without clothes.  Finn naked all of the time.”  He pulled his head back out.  “That one’s my favorite.”  His head then disappeared.

 

Finn could feel light kisses moving up the insides of his thighs.  He began pulling at the robes, trying to get them over his head, wanting to watch, needing to see where Poe was going to go next.  Poe sucked right at the juncture of his thigh and his torso.  Finn nearly jumped out of the seat.  “Force, Poe!”

 

“Got to make sure you don’t marry that princess,” Poe chuckled, focusing on the other side.

 

Poe’s hands slipped under Finn’s ass and were kneading it.  “Finn,” he said, squeezing a handful.  “You have the most perfect ass in the galaxy.”  Poe began kissing Finn’s stomach.  “I want to write songs about it,” he said.  “Or…or…”  Poe’s focus was lost on the beautiful trail of hair leading down to Finn’s cock.

 

He licked his lips and then looked up at Finn and smiled.

 

This was Finn’s favorite part. 

 

Sex with Poe was usually pretty great, and Finn wasn’t going to knock orgasms or those long, drawn out kisses where your lips get so sensitive it almost hurts, but for him, there was one moment—a moment that always seemed to happen with Poe—that was unsurpassed.  Just before the foreplay turned into something more involved, Poe would look up at him and smile—it was the kind of smile children wore on Life Day or that someone wore on their wedding day: filled to the brim with the anticipation of something you know, without any doubt, is going to be wonderful.  _Every kriffing time_. 

 

Finn would cross through hell itself if he got to keep seeing that look on Poe’s face for the rest of his life.

 

Poe was already kissing up and down Finn’s cock by the time Finn came back to himself.  He took a deep breath and let himself get lost in the sensations.

 

There was no finesse in this.  Poe knew that.  He simply wanted to get his mouth on Finn’s cock any way he could.  He licked at it, sucked at the head; he sloppily moved his mouth around it.  It didn’t matter, so long as he got to do this, taste Finn, enjoy the sensation of Finn filling up his mouth.  He kissed the head and twisted his tongue around it.  He looked up at Finn through his eyelashes, pulling his mouth away just long enough to say, “I kriffing love this, you know?”

 

Finn smiled at him.  “I hope so.”

 

Finn leaned back, staring down at Poe.  Poe took the head into his mouth, sucking at it, playing with it.  He then licked a long stripe up Finn’s cock, his whole body bouncing, and Finn could feel the smile on Poe’s lips as Poe’s eyes met his yet again.  Finn moved his hand to touch Poe’s cheek before Poe refocused, swallowing Finn up and going all the way down his shaft.

 

Finn’s head fell back.  Poe’s mouth felt so good.  Finn started breathing in short bursts in rhythm with Poe’s movements. 

 

Poe’s hand snaked up Finn’s chest and found his pecks, massaging them, reaching for a nipple, squeezing it, and laughing as Finn made a surprised noise.

 

Poe closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around the head of Finn’s cock again.  He needed this—the feel of Finn in his mouth, the heat of him, the small needy noises Finn was making—it filled his senses and made him feel whole.  The whole universe condensed into this one act.  He swallowed down, smiling as Finn’s hairs tickled at his nose.  He slowly drew his mouth back up, humming he was so damn happy.

 

Finn’s hand slipped into Poe’s hair.  He tangled his fingers in the curls, loving the sensation of Poe’s soft hair brushing against his skin. 

 

Poe hollowed out his cheeks and began moving in earnest.  Finn’s hand clenched in Poe’s hair and his hips started bucking forward.  Before he could worry that he’d hurt Poe, he heard Poe hum, and then he tightened his grip slightly to give the gentlest of tugs.  Poe made a growling noise that just about did Finn in.

 

Finn exhaled.  “Won’t be long now,” he managed, his other hand finding the back of Poe’s head to hold him right there.  “Ah, stars, Poe, that’s perfect, that’s…”  He gasped in a quick breath.  “Yeah, that’s it.”  Poe took him all the way in, deep throating him and Finn felt himself tumble over the edge.  He opened his mouth to speak but instead, he gave out a garbled yell as his hips thrust out.  His whole body jerked so violently, he felt like he was going to fall out of the seat.

 

Finn came and came and Poe was swallowing it all down, loving the startled look on his boyfriend’s face and just how tightly he’d wound his fingers into Poe’s hair. 

 

For a moment, neither of them moved.  Then, Finn seemed to find himself.  His muscles slowly relaxed and he sank back down into the chair, eventually letting go of Poe’s hair (which, if Poe was being honest, was the worst—he loved it when Finn got rough with his curls).

 

Finn was taking huge breaths.  His eyes were closed.

 

“You okay, sweetie?” Poe asked, wiping his mouth.

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

 

“I’m good,” Poe said.  “You look positively wrecked.”

 

“Cause I am positively wrecked.”

 

He opened his eyes, looking down at Poe, who was still kneeling in front of him.  “I love you, Poe.”

 

“So I guess that means you won’t be marrying the princess tomorrow after all.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “No, I think you’re safe.”

 

Poe smiled and stood, and Finn noticed a very well-defined bulge in Poe’s pants.  He looked up at Poe and raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m fine, Finn.  I like getting you off.”

 

Finn reached out, grabbing Poe’s hip and pulling him forward.  “Yeah, well, I like getting you off too.”

 

“But you don’t have—”

 

“Shhhhhh,” Finn insisted, unbuttoning the front of Poe’s pants. 

 

As Poe’s cock sprang free, Finn made a pleased little noise that Poe felt tingle across his entire body.  Finn wrapped his hand around Poe, sliding his thumb across the head where precum was already freely leaking.  He slowly let his thumb circle the head.

 

Poe took in a sharp breath.  “Not gonna take long,” he whispered.

 

Finn smiled.  “I know.”  He looked up at Poe as his hand began to move up and down, up and down, slowly.  “You always get so excited.”  He twisted his hand and Poe rocked forward.

 

“So responsive,” Finn hummed, leaning forward to kiss Poe’s stomach.  He squeezed his hand just a bit tighter, twisting again. 

 

Poe went up on his toes and grabbed at Finn’s shoulders to steady himself.  “Kriff, Finn,” he managed.

 

Finn started moving faster.  He moved his other hand down to massage Poe’s balls, cupping them, loving the warmth of them.  Poe began moaning.  “That’s it, baby,” Finn said.  “Let me hear how good it feels.”

 

Poe’s whole body was thrusting into it now.  “Not gonna,” he gulped in a breath and screwed his eyes shut.  “Not…”  Poe’s fingers dug into Finn’s shoulder as he shouted through the orgasm.  “Finn,” he yelled, hot come spurting onto Finn’s chest.  Poe’s body spasmed and his mouth stayed open in a lovely O as he slowly rocked back onto his heels.

 

For a moment, Finn sat there captivated by the sight of Poe post-orgasm: sweat glistening off his forehead; his curls sticking to it.  Lips swollen and his whole body shaking slightly.  Poe’s eyes were closed, but those long eyelashes were fluttering as he tried to open them.

 

Finn slipped his hand off of Poe’s cock, and Poe let out a small whimper.  Finn let the sound wash over him and he smiled.

 

Finn sighed and looked around for something to clean them both off with.  He settled for the shirt he’d worn into the transport.

 

“Don’t you need that,” Poe asked, his eyes finally opening.

 

Finn smiled.  “You’re back with us.”

 

Poe leaned forward and kissed Finn.  “Yeah,” he breathed out.  “Barely.”

 

Finn stood and finished cleaning them off.  “I’ll just wear the robes back to the room.  Shouldn’t be too many people out at this time of night, and they’re easier,” he said, pulling the robes up over his head.

 

Poe smiled.  “You look good in them.”  He added, “You make a good prince, Finn.”

 

Finn laughed.  “I still think you’d make a good prince, too.”

 

They looked around. 

 

“Got everything?” Finn asked.

 

Poe nodded and then yawned.  “Re-enacting romance novels is tiring.”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Especially when we don’t really end up re-enacting them.”

 

**# # # #**

“Poe.  Finn.” 

 

The voice startled both men, who turned to see Snap sitting on some crates in the shadow of the transport.  He was flicking through a datapad, seemingly absorbed in his task.

 

“Snap,” Poe said.  “How’s the A-wing?”

 

“Looks good.  Should be ready to take up tomorrow.”

 

“Good,” Poe said.  _Do I sound casual?  I hope I sound casual._

 

Finn added, just a bit too loudly, “Well, goodnight then, Snap!”  He waved.  _Is waving too much?  Crap, I’m wearing the robes._

 

“’Night” Snap said, his eyes never lifting from the datapad.

 

“’Night,” Poe repeated.

 

As Poe and Finn left the hangar, Finn looked to Poe.  _Do you think?_

 

Poe answered the unspoken question.  “I don’t think so?”  After a few more feet, he added, “Nah.  Snap would tease us mercilessly if he knew.”  He turned to look back at the hangar.  “Nah.  We’re good.”  He wrapped his arm around Finn.  “We’re golden.”

 

**# # # #**

 

In the hangar, Snap hummed to himself as he finished typing.  He switched off the datapad and stretched his neck.  He jumped off the crate, stopped, and turned back on the datapad.

 

He added one entry to his to do list for the next day.  “Make sure sanitation re-clean the small transport.”  He smiled and shook his head _._


End file.
